I Really Am Lucky You're Here
by CraigDogH
Summary: When a young Pegasus named Shiver Flake; is given a royal duty to deliver a powerful jewel called the Borealis Boulder, only to lose it into a whole new world... He'll have to rely on a former unicorn, along with her 5 best friends; to help him retrieve the boulder from a bunch of simple thugs, to a more evil plot, all around in the time of the Jolly Holidays.
1. Prologue

**I Really Am Lucky You're Here: **_Prologue_

Deep within several realms and layers of pitch-black clouds at too far away from the crystal empire, home to the alicorn princess; _Cadence_, and her unicorn husband; _Shining Armor_, two dark shady pinkish skinned creatures wearing light purple flight gear, scouts around the snowy frozen outskirts of the empire in the dead of night.

"You're sure someone will be carrying it, _Big Boy_? I mean... with something as strong, powerful and rare, as this Borealis Boulder, that pony princess should have guards watching over it." The larger creature said.

"Exactly! Blowing the boulder's cover right away! that's why they're planning to have some random, small, inferior, worthless, pony to just crawl it's way into the bright shiny empire without us noticing,_ Runt_!" Big Boy said furiously.

"Oh..." Runt replied, figuring out the princess's plan for their special spectacular event coming soon around this Hearth's Warming Eve.

"They really thought that they could out smart, without us knowing, especially when they have no idea on who's planning on taking it!..." Big Boy gloated. "...They'll all soon morn in agony under our grand master plan... once we have the boulder in our cold, sharp, fearful, claws!" He chucked maniacally, quickly turning into laughter of both of them.

For all of the equines all-over the mystical world of Equestria have no idea of these fiendish creatures's plot...

...As a strange spiral of the darkness of the clouds, twisting behind them, releasing a dark, sinister, demonic laughter with them as well, for the miserable destruction that would soon to upon all of Equestria!

* * *

><p><strong>So... what do think so far for my first MLP Fanfic, I hope you like it so far... I think this story will be set after EG:RR and after My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic (Not sure about that one), I'll have my OC; <em>Shiver Flake <em>to appear in my future chapters, along with guest stars; Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, and Princess Luna and... Who knows who else.**


	2. The Borealis Boulder

**I Really Am Lucky You're Here: **_The Borealis Boulder_

_Long ago... during the defeat of King Sombra; a darkness rose from the highest and coldest mountains in the very form of the darkest clouds above; whose name was Arabus._

_When the king was turned to shadow by us, seeing that Sombra has vanish and we we're weaken from him, he knew it was the perfect time; to strike with his clouds to shroud upon all of the lands of Equestria into eternal darkness, blind the sky and stars with snow and ice, hail and lightning..._

_Until..._

_Something unexpected happened, for Arabus and all of Equestria, as a beautiful Aurora Borealis in the sky was display it majestic colors, only to transform into a solar storm..._

_A storm so powerful, it even swept Arabus away; spiraling and twisting him from all of his clouds, and colliding him onto the peak of the highest mountain; full of equestrian gemstones..._

_The solar storm soon went it way across the sky and departed from Equestria, however..._

_Some of the solar flare of the Aurora and and a stone of Equestrian magic was merged together to form into an orb of a blinding radiance of the Aurora..._

_but also as Arabus was weaken from the Aurora, was cast into the orb, imprisoned him for remainder of all Equestria..._

_Sense then; he was lost deep within the magic of Equestria and the Aurora..._

_As The Pegasi informed us of the uprising of Arabus and the Aurora Borealis; we're soon managed to retrieve the boulder from the highest mountains and into Canterlot..._

_As the orb releases a beautiful harmless aurora of the colors of harmony, which inspired us to name the orb; The Borealis Boulder, and would plan to use these spectacular lights and magic; upon again for special occasions..._

"...Such as the Crystal Empire's 1st hearth's warming eve festival, this will be their 1st hearth's warming in over a thousand years! Which is why we're planning this special surprise; for our neighboring kingdom." Princess Luna said, finishing her story of the Borealis Boulder. "We we're hoping if we could use the stone's power to create another aurora, upon the Crystal Empire.

Rekindling their history with Equestria; for the Borealis Boulder was founded; after the Crystal Empire vanished with king Sombra as-well, and we've decided to give the task of great importance to you; Shiver Flake." Luna proclaimed to the young Pegasus...

...The moment she said this, Shiver Flake was so overwhelmed of this task, he blacked out and fainted. "Oh boy, you okay cuz?" a certain rainbow Pegasus, asked her unconscious cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what do think so far for my first MLP Fanfic, I hope you like it so far,... please let me know of any mistakes I've might of made with the history or characters in future chapters, like I said my first MLP fanfic.<strong>

**And this is Shiver Flake; is my Pegasus OC! What do you think, isn't he just perfect?**

**Personality:** He's a timed and shy guy, but just loves the very first snowfall of winter, no matter how chilly it is! He even has a catchphrase; "_To be bold, face the cold!" _And he's even a cousin of the once and only Rainbow Dash! (Or not, your choice)

**These are His colors; I hope to have him make an appearance someday.**

**Coat:** Light arctic bluish gray

**Mane: **Very deep arctic blue with Light brilliant arctic blue

**Eye: **Moderate arctic blue

**Cutie Mark:** three snowflakes with a breeze

**As for Arabus, Arabus is a malevolent Cloud Demon whose intention is to devour everyone's shadows to give him strength, from Gen 1, and if they made Tirek and Scopran into Brothers (Which I don't mind) I'm sure that this revamped version of Arabus should be just fine, and hope to show more of him in the future.**


	3. Shiver Flake

**I Really Am Lucky You're Here:** _Shiver Flake_

_"His name is Shiver Flake..._

_...And while His home is Cloudsdale; He was planning himself for a great hearth's warming vacation from home to ponyville, and to finally meet his coolest cousin ever; Rainbow Dash and her best Friends... he wonder of any her friends would think of him, for they plan a quick tour of the town and to the train station to Canterlot!_

_Where they'll do tons of shopping for great gifts, eating at the fanciest of restaurants; courtesy of the divine Rarity, and Canterlot's own Hearth's Warming Pageant will be, which he got tickets to a pretty good balcony seat to watch the show, and just to end his supposed to-be great trip with his new friends have a nice hot cocoa..._

_...who would have thought that his simple-mildly exciting trip, would more turn into a grand journey; a mission in which he almost regretted taking. But while you may know a bit of the story of the Borealis Boulder, OUR story was about to start now!..."_

_...Starting at around the very edge of the Everfree forest, at a friendly cottage of one of the kindest Pegasus anyone would ever meet..."_

_- Sunset Shimmer_

"Lunch-time!" A yellow Pegasus said, calling her several tiny animal friends, which were keeping warm from the 1st snowfall in the wide town of Ponyville. The gentle Pegasus was just finished filling the small bowls of food for them, and just as her pet bunny managed to shoving his way through the crowds of squirrels, chipmunks, flamingos, tortoises, and beavers, just as he was about to taste upon a nice juicy carrot...

Suddenly out-bolts a speeding rainbow flash to storming inside the cottage, calling out the owner's name. "_FLUTTERSHY!_" She hollered as she crashes on to her couch, spooking most of her animals out of her cottage through the door, windows, and even the chimney. "Oh my... Well... thank you, far at least visiting, and sweeping up my chimney! "Fluttershy said, as pokes her head in the chimney, to see her forest friends leaving back into the bushes and forests.

"Oh... _Rainbow Dash!_... Are you okay... Do you need help with something?" Fluttershy asked with great concern, as she turns her head upside down, to the upside-down rainbow pony on her couch. "It's my cousin; _Shiver Flake!_ I've just got a letter; saying that he's on his way here to ponyville!" Rainbow Dash said, as she shakes off her daze.

"Your Cousin is coming? Well that doesn't sound bad at all, from what I've heard from you, he's as fragile as a snowflake; sounds like someone even I can relate too." Fluttershy asked her.

"Fraid to say that an't the problem, Fluttershy." An orange cowgirl pony replied, as she and a white dashing unicorn wanders into Fluttershy's Cottage. "_Applejack_ is right, daring..." The unicorn said, as she shows Fluttershy; Shiver Flake's letter, with her bluish aura magic.

"...The Problem is; his letter said that this poor _fragile snowflake_ will just be making a quick stop to see our 1st snowfall... in the Everfree Forest!" The unicorn said in great distress. "What! Doesn't he know how dangerous it is in there, especially around winter! That when the _Timberwolves_ become more aggrieve!"

"Apparently not." Applejack replied.

"That way we need your help Fluttershy; you know the in and out of those dinky woods better than any us." Rainbow Dash said, even she herself could find her cousin herself, she wouldn't dare risk her cousin for her own ego, and knew that she can rely on any of her friends to help her find Shiver Flake.

"Oh! Of course!..." Fluttershy responded and immediately headed out the door, knowing not to waste any more time, knowing that somepony could be in trouble, and that she won't be all alone in finding Shiver Flake."...I just hope he isn't far in those dangerous woods." She said with slight fright of going to have be into the dark, monstrous-filled, forest.

"Well what are we waiting for... let's go!" Rainbow Dash said as she charges out the door with Fluttershy, With Applejack galloping close behind. "Yi-Ha! Come on _Rarity_?" She hollered. "Coming!... Just wouldn't be proper to leave Fluttershy's door just opened for the frostbiting snow to blow-in." Rarity said, as she used her magic to closed Fluttershy's door... As the crushed bunny on the couch by Rainbow Dash, finally pops out of the couch cushions.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what do think so far for my first MLP Fanfic, I hope you like it so far,... please let me know of any mistakes<strong>I've might of made<strong>, **would really appreciate some reviews, favs, and follows, ******if it's not too much to ask.**********

**I'm very Sorry for the short chapters, I'll be sure to try making longer chapters in around the festive weeks of Christmas.**

**I'm really on a roll of working on this story; it just feels so festive to making a story of Christmas and Hearth's Warming, with our favorite mane 5, Sunset Shimmer, Cadence, Princess Luna, and more characters.**

**So... Pretty PLEASE, leave a review? (And I hope you like the little Angel abuse I put there too.)**


End file.
